Life is Brutally Unfair
by KCcutepup
Summary: Harry has lived with the Cullens his whole life until You-Know-Who returns and he is whisked away to train for the next two years. There will be slash in the near future. Pairings HP/EC DM/? LL/NL LM/SS SB/RL
1. HIS Return

Disclaimer! I do not own Harry potter or any of it characters! **Sadly **I also do not own Twilight or any of its amazing characters!

So now with out further a do, Heres my story!  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry's Point of View**

**12:01 AM July 31st.**

That was the date and time my whole world changed and so far, it has not been for the better.

**3 years earlier**

"Harry! Get down here! It's about to start thundering!" Alice yelled from the bottom stairs pleadingly.

"Coming!" Answers Harry excitedly. You see, instead of being dropped of at the Dursleys when he was but a year old, he was dropped at the door step of the Cullens. There had been a very heated debate on where Harry should go and even though neither Dumbledore nor several other liked the idea, it was agreed that harry would be safer raised with a family that could protect him if something bad was to ever happen. So, for Harry's whole life he has been living with the Cullen. He knew all of the secrets because they considered him apart of the family! So now, here 13 year old Harry is racing down the stairs of there newly bought house in Forks, Washington

"I call being on Edwards team!" Harry shouted when they got outside.

Emmett laughs. "Again Harry? Really? You have been on his team the last ten times that we have played baseball!" Emmett exclaimed.

Harry blushes, "So? You are always on Rosalie's team!" He accused.

"Yes, but-"

"Enough you two! Now are we going to go play or are we going to stand here all day?" Carlisle asked.

"..Fine.." Harry mumbles. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all run to the baseball diamond, while Edward drives Harry there.

1 hour later the score is tied 3-3 when it happened.

Alice is about to pitch the ball when she get a vision. She gasps in shock.

"What wrong? What do you see?" asked Edward frantically.

"Watch." Alice says as she replays what she saw in her head for Edward to see.

"No! That can't happen! That can't even be real! He is dead!" Edward growls.

"What is it?" Esme asks worriedly. Edward and Alice tell each member of the family secretly, whispering in their ears, expect for Harry, they don' tell him at all. And this scares him.

"Tell me! What did you guys see! What is going on! What is going to happen!? Why won't you tell me!?" Harry asks with tears running down his face. If there is one thing he absolutely hates, is being left out of things, especially things like these. People always say that it is to protect him but all it every does is scare him tremendously.

"Nothing sweeting! Everything is going to be okay!" Esme tries to reassure him.

"Then why won't you guys tell me what you saw!" Harry asks.

"Really, Harry, it is fine we have it under control!" Says Rosalie , walking up to him and giving him a hug. People always think that she is mean and cold hearted, but until you have seen her with Harry, you would never think that she could be the slightest bit mean.

"Promise?" Harry asks, his eyes getting all big and watery.

"Yes Harry, we-" Jasper was cut off by Harry's blood curdling scream, then, feeling his pain, he gave out a slightly more controlled pained yell. Edward was by Harry's side in an insant, asking him what was wrong.

"...my...my h-head... it burns!" Harry wincing in between his words and sreaming at the end.

* * *

**So, did you guys like it so far? Comment please! The next chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this started.**


	2. The Deadly Surprise

**So, did you guys like it so far? Comment please! The next chapters will be longer, I just wanted to get this started.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry potter or any of it characters! Sadly I also do not own Twilight or any of its amazing characters!**

**Pairings: HP/EC DM/? LL/NL LM/SS SB/RL **

**I don't know who to put with Draco yet so suggestions would be nice.**

**So now with out further a do, here's my story!**

* * *

"My head hurts so badly!!" Harry whimpered, falling on to his knees, then wincing in pain at how he landed.

"AAAHHHHHH!!" Harry and Jasper both exclaimed as the pain intensified. Edward, acting quickly, grasps Harry's shoulders to hold him steady as Harry starts to fall forward completely. Alice goes to Jasper to do the same thing.

"Harry! Harry? Please be okay?!" Esme asked worriedly.

"Harry? Everything is going to be alright! Just try to relax" Edward tell Harry as he starts to panic but then Harry quickly starts to relax at Edwards reassurances

As Harry starts to say "I'm fine." to reassure everyone, he suddenly screams the loudest he ever has. And he does, you here three loudly defined "CRACK's." Emmett, Rosalie, and Carlise were automatically on defense mode, crouching down low, as they saw Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry, finally getting a handle on his pain, stood up and said in shock, "Voldemort...? What are you doing here?!?! How did you find me?!" He started shaking in remembrance to the scaring night of the Triwizard Tournament. Then Edwards arms wrapped around him to stop him from shaking.

"Oh now wouldn't you like to know." Voldemort said evilly. Then he, Peter and Bellatrix pointed their wands at the three vampires still standing in defense mode, and yelled "CRUCIO!!"

"NOO!!!" Harry yelled. "Stop! Your fight is with me! Not them, leave them alone!"

Voldemort smirks and then looks toward Peter and Bellatrix and shouted "Enough!" Then Voldemort turns to Harry "Alright then Harry Potter. You want to be so selfless! CRUCIO!"

And just like that Harry dropped to the ground withering in pain. Edward and Emmett get mad that their little 'brother' was getting attacked and ran towards Voldemort only to be Cruciatus Curse themselves by Bellatrix and Peter. Rosalie and Carlisle got mad and ran towards them to attack also. Rosalie made it through and attacked Bellatrix, whom was attacking Emmett. Carlisle got Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort and Rosalie held down Bellatrix.

Harry stood up. "Stop using the curse on them!! If you don't Rosalie will snap Lestrange's neck!" Harry said threateningly, then looking at Rosalie for conformation, to which she nodded her head.

Voldemort, angry that his plan to torture Harry was destroyed, exclaimed. "You foolish vampires! Why would you protect this worthless little boy!"

"He is not worthless! He-" Edward started.

"Silence!" Voldemort said.

"No! He-"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. Except this time it was pointed at Esme. This made them all angry. Harry was the most.

"_Sectumsempra_!" Harry yells, shocking everyone, mainly the Cullens, they knew he could do magic and that he knew spells, but this kind of spell was never taught.

"You stupid Boy! How dare you! Avada-" Bellatrix started.

Harry angry threw up his hand at Voldemort, Peter, and Bellatrix "Go away!" He screamed. And the three dark Wizards disappeared in a forced apparition.

The Cullens were yet again shocked. Alice takes a few cautious steps towards him. "Harry...?" She asks hesitantly. "What did you just do? How did they-"

She was interrupted by several more but all separate and loud cracks and this time, Dumbledore, the Ministry's Fudge and a few other's following Fudge, appeared

Fudge was the one who spoke first, "Harry you must come with us!.... Now!"

"No! He has to come with me!" said Dumbledore turning towards the minister, Fudge.

"Why? What do you want with him" asked the Minister.

"I have to train him for the upcoming war!"said Dumbledore.

"We will let you take him if we are aloud to help you train him."said Fudge.

"Don't I get a say in this?!"asked Harry, shocked that they were talking about taking him like he didn't have any choice.

"NO." Dumbledore and Fudge said together.

"You can not just treat him like that! He deserves to have a choice in what he does!" shouted Carlisle.

Dumbledore taking Harry by the arm saying "Come on Harry, it's time to go....Now!" Then Dumbledore started to walk away with Harry stumbling behind him.

"No! I don't want to go! Y-You can't make me!" Harry said trying to pull his arm away from Dumbledore's grip.

"It is best for you! We want to help you!" Fudge said.

"No! You can't just take him like that! " Alice said, then gasped as she got a vision. "Never mind, take him and help him."

"What are you talking about! He does not have to go!" Esme said.

"Why are agreeing with him! And why won't you let me see your vision!" Edward asked.

"Please! Just let him go them!" Alice begged.

"But it is still summer! This is our time with him! We barely get to see him as it is! Only on holidays!" Rosalie said.

"Please trust me!" Alice begged her sister and her brother. Then she turned to Harry, "You have to go!"

"If Alice really thinks you should go, then..." Started Carlisle.

"But I don't want to!" Harry begged still trying to pull out of Dumbledore's reinforced grip.

"You are going Harry." Said Edward.

And with that, Harry gave up his struggle, and with a blank face and voice, said, "Let's Go. NOW!" And then they were all gone, but not before Harry had gotten to send a blast of his emotions towards Jasper, whom had stayed silent through this whole ordeal.

And it was only then, when there were only the 7 vampires standing on the Baseball, that Jasper dropped to the ground crying out, "This was not good! He is in so much pain!"

"... What kind of pain?" Emmett asks.

"Betrayal."


	3. Pain and Betrayal, What a Mix!

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry potter or any of it characters! Sadly I also do not own Twilight or any of its amazing characters!**

**Pairings: HP/EC DM/? LL/NL LM/SS SB/RL **

**I don't know who to put with Draco yet so suggestions would be nice.**

**So now with out further a do, here's my story!**

* * *

Instead of apparating to Hogwarts, they apparated to the egde of some woods. Harry, hurrying to keep up with Dumbledore and the Ministry, falls over a tree root. "Slow down… I-I can't keep up."

"There's no time for that" snapped Dumbledore "Now hurry up!!!" As they rushed to the training grounds.

"Where are we going?! This is not Hogwarts!" Harry exclaimed.

"We never told you we were going to Hogwarts boy!" Said Fudge.

When they had finally arrived Harry collapsed to the ground breathing heavily. He used this time to look around. There were a few trees and a few test dummies made of straw. There were also big crates that probably had more training supplies within. "Did we really have to rush as fast as we did that much just to get here?! What is so important anyway?"

"Get up!!! We must start immediately!!" said Dumbledore. "_Expelliarmus!" _Dumbledore then said , sending Harry flying backwards into a tree.

"B-but, why?" Harry questioned in pain.

"Because I said so! I actually want to win this war. I have plans to win this war. And they don't include you losing it." Then Dumbledore said a spell and Fudge dissapeared. "And I alone," he continued, "Will insure that you will not lose. I will also insure that you will be prepared for this war. You won't this leave this place for a full two years. And by the time you do, you will be nothing more than a little toy soilder in my army. Dumbledore's Army!"

"But when I leave I will tell everyone about you."

"Boy, that's just the thing! If you leave, not when, If, your mind will want nothing more then to worship me! You won't be able to think for your self. And before you try to interupt me, saying that I don't have the power, or that I don't have the right. Think again. I will be able to do anything that I want to. I am able to cast any on you, I have Fudge's permission to say, to do anything I want to, to turn you into the perfect shelled soilder." Dumbledore finished, smirking evilly.

"But will Alice will see-" Harry tried.

"Alice will see nothing." Dumbledore started as the field around him turned into a dugeon, "This place is charmed so that your pixie litte, _Monster, _won't be able to see anything."

"She is not a monster!"

"Crucio!" Dumbledore sneered. "You will learn not to speak unless I want you to." Then Dumbledore lifted crucio. "Now get up!

**Forks, Washington**

Edward and Alice were in there living room arguing, this had been going on for the last ten minutes….

"Alice! Show me!" Edward commanded.

"No!"

"Alice!"

"Fine." Alice says in defeat.

_Harry is standing in a death filled field with his wand raised, Lord Voldemort is standing across from him with his wand raised also. There were tons of dead bodies laying around them and it looked like this was the final battle._

_"You've killed my best friends! You killed mostly every one close to me! You've threatened my loved ones! Voldemort! This ends here!" Harry screamed._

_"You really want this to end? Fine! I will kill you right now! If that's how badly you want it to end! __Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled._

_"Expelliarmus" Yelled Harry and the spell of Avada Kedavra was thrust back at Voldemort. Killing him instantly._

"So that's why you wanted him to go? To end this war! He looks like he is 16! He is only going to be gone for 2 years! Not 3!" Edward said angrily.

"I'm sorry! I hadn't realized at first when I saw the vision! I'm sorry! I just acted without thinking to much about it!" Alice pleaded.

"Exactly Alice! With out thinking! Do you ever think!" said Edward the moment Jasper walked into the room.

"Enough you two! Harry is gone and there is nothing we can do about it! Now! The best we can do is move on and not argue!" Jasper said.

"Fine," Alice and Edward said with there heads down.

"Good, so now everything is setteled?" Jasper asked.

"Yep! Now if we can hold on till tomorrow, then I _saw_ that Chief Swan's daughter will be moving here." Alice said, cheerful again, acting as though the fight between her and Edward had not happened.

* * *

**I hoped you liked Chapter 3!**


	4. Bella

**Disclaimer! I do not own Harry potter or any of it characters! Sadly I also do not own Twilight or any of its amazing characters!**

**Pairings: HP/EC DM/? LL/NL LM/SS SB/RL **

**I don't know who to put with Draco yet so suggestions would be nice.**

**So now with out further a do, here's my story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Edward's Point of View.

Bella.

Isabella Swan.

That's her name.

I have a class with her and I almost can not stand that class. I mean the class it self is okay. I almost can not stand to be around her. But I want, correction, I need to be. Around her that is. All of the time that I am around her, it feels like heaven. It is like when I am with Harry but better. But the problem is that I want to drink her blood. Not just a little, I mean all of it! Which is strange, since I have always drank Animal Blood. The only time I have ever craved human blood was when I was a newborn. Vampire, that is. So for me, it is weird and it sort of makes this class unbearable, but bearable at the same time.

"Ed…. A… y…lis…. To…me?" Bella asked, waving her hand over my face, driving me further into insanity.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about my cra- my brother. I was thinking about my brother." I said, not willing to tell her that I was thinking about how delectable her blood would be. Plus, it wasn't complete lie. I was thinking about Harry for a minute… even though he really isn't my brother.

"Oh, well what brother were you thinking about?" Bella asked.

"Harry," I responded without really any thought. Then I mentally slapped myself in the face because I knew what was coming. 'Four, three, two, one' I thought.

"Who's Harry? I though you only had two brothers, Emmett and Jasper?" Bella asked, getting on my nerves.

"I have three." I answered her stiffly, 'Her smell is getting to me! Ring bell! RING!'

"Why haven't you told me about him? I have known you for six months and I have been dating you for three of those months! And you have not told me that you have another brother?!" Bella exclaimed, her face was turning red.

"…He got attacked…. Then he was sent away. I don't like to talk about it." I answered her, looking away and I growled at myself for getting myself into this situaton.

Bella looked sullen and meek. "I'm sorry Edward! I didn't mean to bring up bad memories. Ed-"

"BEEEPPP!!!" The bell had cut her off. 'Thank goodness!... But you couldn't have rung a few moment sooner!?' i mentally cursed the dang bell, but then thanked it because it did ring.. even if it was late.

I got out of the class room as quickly as I could with out looking suspious at walking so fast. As I got to my precious Volvo I noticed Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were already standing next to there respected vehicles.

"We are hunting! Now!" I growled, They must have seen my eyes, because they complied pretty quickly and got in there cars, but not before Rosalie had asked.

"Which one? Harry or Bella?"

"Both." I said and to my not so surprise, so did Alice.

We quickly drove through Forks to our house, I got there first. My volvo doing a 90 degree turn at my sudden car stopping three inches away from the mahogany porch, dust flying up every where, and forcing me to get out of the passenger side because the drivers side was against the porch. Carlislie and Esme come rushing out of the house.

"What happened this time Edward?"

I don't respond. I only run, as fast as I can, towards the forest. Since I am faster then the others, I am already starting on my third mountain lion by the time they all get here.

"Dang dude! Slow down! We'll have to move again to find more animals if you keep going at it like that!" Emmett told me, I just growled and started running again, catching the sent of more prey. By the time I was done, I had completely drained four mountain lions, two grizzly bears, and one elk. Every started at me with shock, clear across their faces. Every but Alice. She had a soft, sad smile on her face. I knew she had seen something, but she was blocking her mind form me so I couldn't see what she had seen.

I was still bewildered at how much I had drank so I voiced my thoughts, "What is happening to me?"

* * *

**I would like to thank EVERYONE! For reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story! It makes me so happy!**

**Anouncements!!**

**I will be getting surrgery for my shouldar. I had dislocated by simply doing a soft ball pitch. So now there is something wrong in my shouldar and they had to go in and take a look at it! *Shudders* ugh!**

**So! You may have guessed already, but this means updating is getting harder! But I will keep doing it!!**

**So! _BONAS_!! My Five favorite reviews for this chapte get a special sneak peak at the next chapter! Rules though! I can not just be, "Oh hey! Look! I am one of the first five to review! Can I have the bonas?"**

**No! The answer would be no! The review has to be creative!**

**Any way! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Shocks and Changes

**I am SO sorry that it has been so long! I am typing it all now! I had gotten a little carried away in my notebook so now there are three, long, un-typed chapter waiting to be typed! I couldn't decide on who to give the previews to, so, I am making this chapter longer then all previous! But I do promise that to the one review that will blow my mind away, I give you a preview, of MY mind blowing, chapter 6!**

**I have also found some one for Jacob! Thanks for the ideas!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Harry's Point of View

Ten Months.

I have been here, stuck with Dumbledore following my every move, for ten months! I have already given up on trying to run away, far away, but it only leads to more pain! Since school has long past started, I have been going there to avoid suspicion. I am glad that I can go to school to see all of my friends.

Honestly, I hate Dumbledore, and I mean hate with a burning passion, but I am really happy that he is letting me go to school. Even though we both know he doesn't have to. So far this year, except with a few minor problems, I have loved school this year.

And by a few minor problems, I mean a couple lost friends. But I will get back to that later. Anyway, I have even made a few new friends, like Luna Lovegood and Nevil Longbottom.

I have also made one new friend in particular that made me lose some of my friends, like Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. But hey, if they didn't want to be my friend because I had became friends with some they don't like, then they are not very good friends at all. Any way, my new friend's name is Draco Malfoy. It has totally been worth losing two friends to be his, as wrong as that sounds. He is really sweet and kind, even though he is called the_ "Slytherin Ice Prince."_

Truthfully, I don't think he deserves such a harsh title. Well, that's what I think. The hundreds of other people he sneers at, beg to differ. But hey, it is not his fault! He has a reputation to keep up, if not for himself then for his father.

When we first became friends, it was so different from when we had first met.

**FlashBack**

Draco had found me crying one day in one of the towers at Hogwarts. To my surprise and utter embarrassment. He didn't sneer, or make a smart ass comment. He just came up to my place on the ground, kneeled next to me, and put his arms around me. I was about to ask what the heck he was doing, when I looked up and my eyes met his, his eyes were a shining silver and then I saw a great flash of blinding white light.

Suddenly I had saw Edward and oh how my heart had fluttered. Why though, I could never imagine. There was a girl though, right next to him. She had plain brown hair and nasty, chalky skin. She disgusted me! And then, for reasons still unknown to me, I cried out when the girl, who I guess was kind of pretty to anyone but me, put her arms around Edward's stunning, long neck, and he put his flawless and amazing arms around her gross waist.

I felt strong, comforting arms wrap themselves around me and I realized that Draco was here with me, seeing what ever it was that I was seeing.

"Draco?" I started to ask. "Why does this hurt so much!?" I cried out as I saw them start to kiss. "Please! Stop this! Please! I don't want to this at all! It hurts too much!" I begged.

Then, Draco's eyes faded back too their normal beautiful grayish coloring. And Edward and that _Girl_, were nowhere to be seen.

"What was that Draco? I don't understand. Why are you here, still holding me?" I asked, baffled, dazed, and sad.

"I don't know what happened, but one moment I was sitting on my bed and then the next, I see you and Dumbledore! He was throwing spells at you! He looked like he was actually trying to hurt you!" Draco answered, bewildered.

"He was throwing spells at me, and he was succeeding in hurting me." I answered in shame, lowering my head.

Draco's arms tightened around me, "What do you mean? Why would he do something like that?"

"He was _training _me. He still is. He is trying to break me. He wants me to be his perfect little soldier. The problem is… I think he just might. I am always in too much pain." I said, my voice started to crack.

"Why…? No. No! I won't let him! I may have not been on your good side, these past few years, but I want that to change. I want us to be friends. I now want to protect you from that … that idiot! No one deserves to be treated like the you are being treated." Draco said, hugging me closer.

I pulled back, "Draco, I don't know. I would not be able to handle your betrayal, if you decided not be my friend, or stop being my friend for someone else."

"I have known you for a long time, Harry, and even though we have not really been on best terms, I would like to start. And I would always want to be your friend, maybe, eventually, your best friend." Draco responded sincerely.

I nodded my head, and when I looked back up, towards his grayish eyes, they were once again, silver.

We saw another vision, and it was another vision of Edward. Except this time, instead of that stupid girl, it was me. I saw myself. Instead of feeling disgusted, angry or even sad that I was in his lap, I felt happy. The image suddenly flashed to Draco, sitting in a tan and buff looking guy's arms. For reasons unknown, the name, Jacob, Flashed in our heads and then I felt Draco's arms around me, tense.

"Draco, who-" I was cut off by a deep male voice.

"Draco, you must calm down! Please! You are calling me to you and I can not come to you! If you don't calm down you will starting hurting yourself. I promise, that as soon as I can, I will come and see you!" The voice stopped and Draco completely relaxed.

Then suddenly, the picture of Draco and that tan guy was gone and we were back at the tower.

"Draco? What is going on? Why was Edward holding me…and why was 'Jacob' holding you!" I asked, getting a bit riled up. then calming down and going a bit out of character and hugging Draco's arms when he did not respond.

It must have shocked him, because he jumped and said, " I have no idea Harry, but I will find out. I promise you, that I will find out."

-------------------

**Did you guys like it? Comment... please!**


	6. Gasps all around

I am so sorry that I have not updated in a long time! I had surgery on my shoulder! It made every thing a lot harder! I was also looking for a beta, which I have yet to find.

I made this one longer to make up for the wait. ENJOY!

I officially hate Fanfiction! I had my chapter all typed and ready to go, then it made me log in again and I lost a lot!

* * *

Chapter 6

In La Push

A tan, really strong figure shot up out from under the black cotton covers, on a big bed. The figure, which turned out to be a guy, was panting very heavily. He, for some odd reason, had woken up panting; therefore, he was panicked and shaken. Being on edge, he felt that someone was outside his window, but when he ran to his window and pulled it open, no one was there. Or at least there had not been when he had checked, be because as soon as he turned around, he felt the presence again. This time though, he whipped around, faster then the average human and saw his friend Seth, in his window.

Seth jumped. "Dang, Jacob! You are getting better at that! I thought, for sure, that I would be able to get away before you turned around again!"

Jacob sighed. "What do you want now Seth? It is-" Jacob stopped and looked at the clock on his nightstand that was next to his bed. "2 fricken 30! In the morning! You better not be here to drag my ass down to a party!"

Seth tried to look innocent but failed miserably. "I was so not going to take you to a party!"

"Uh huh. Yeah. Sure!" Jacob smirked.

Seth just glared at him. "So, what are you doing out of bed this early, I thought I was going to have to wake you up."

"Well, I was awakened by the noise you were making with your big feet."

"That's a lie, and you know it! You never wake up to that when I come to wake you up for a party"

" I woke up from … a dream… at least, I think it was." Jacob said, with uncertainty in his voice.

"What do you mean you think?" Seth questioned, suddenly completely serious.

"It was so real! I could literally feel what I was touching."

Seth's face got pale. "Describe me the dream."

"What?" Jacob asked, with his mouth hanging open.

" Tell m your dream… even the embarrassing parts." Seth added after seeing Jacob's blushing face.

"W-Why?" Jacob asked, stuttering.

"Just do it!"

"Ok…. Well, it had this blond male in it. I was holding him and the name 'Draco,' popped into my head. God Seth, he was so beautiful! He had sparkling silver eyes. I could even feel his skin! It was so soft! Like I was touching a cloud! I could even smell him Seth! He smelt like vanilla and roses! He smelt wonderful! But then all of a sudden he started to freak out.

He had started screaming and clinging to me even tighter. Then, out of nowhere, beautiful Black and Silver wings popped out of his back. All of a sudden, I felt an overwhelming urge to go find him and my arms around him tightened. Then I started talking to him, telling him that everything was going to be okay. But I really had no idea what I was telling him, or even where it had come from.

Then he looked up at me, and kissed me! He actually kissed me and I felt everything! And then-" Jacob paused, "It was like I was forced out completely and then he was gone…"

Seth's smile had completely disappeared, and instead, was replaced with a deep worrying frown. There was no smart-ass comment like Jacob thought there would be for his dream being about a guy. Not even a look of shock or disgust. Then Seth finally spoke. "Jacob, you must come with me. NOW!"

* * *

With the Cullen's

All the Cullens were sitting in their spacious living room. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme were all playing Strategy. They had broken off into teams of two, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Carlisle and Esme. Jasper and Alice were winning and they were wearing cocky smirks on their faces. They were winning because Alice kept seeing their next move and Jasper had kept them calm when they started to freak out at Alice.

Edward was playing his grand piano when he started to play something that none of them had ever heard before.

Emmett leaned back on his hands, "Hey Ed? What are you playing? It sounds new."

"That's because it is. I wrote it." Edward replied, still playing.

"What's it called Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella's lullaby." Edward answered, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Great, I am going to barf." Rosalie replied. She loved her 'brother' to death, but she could not stand Bella.

"Hey! Be nice, I think that it is sweet!" Esme said, smiling.

"Well I think-" Rosalie started but was stopped by a gasp form Edward and Alice.

And for the first time ever, Edward was the one that had gasped first. Carlisle looked at Edward, "Edward? What did you guys see?"

"Bella and I!" Edward gasped. "I was holding her and we were laughing. She looked really happy. She was wearing a ring on her left hand!"

"Edward! That is amazing! Maybe she is to be your destined mate?" Carlisle suggested.

Rosalie laughed, "Or maybe, She is your singer!" She said, sneering.

Edward growled at Rosalie. "No! She is NOT my singer! I… I love her! I could never kill her!" Everyone gasped.

But Alice gasped for a different reason as her eyes glazed over. She quickly shielded her mind from Edward before he had the chance to read her mind. Lucky no one, save for Jasper, saw her eyes glaze over. While everyone, except for Rosalie, was congratulating Edward, he pulled Alice up the stairs and into their sound proof room. While ling in a house full of vampires, Sound proof was a must.

"You had another vision." Jasper said. Alice nodded, even though it was not really a question.

"I had two more. The first one was from Edward and I think the next one was from Harry! It was him and Edward together. They looked happier then Edward and Bella did!" Alice stopped.

"What else happened in Harry's?" Jasper asked.

"Well, they were kissing. And they looked wonderful! I have never seen that much color in Edward before! It was like he was alive!"

"That is wonderful! A little weird since they are like my brothers. But I am that does make me so happy for them. Wait, that is only two, there was three visions total, was there not?" Jasper asked, puzzled

Alice nodded, more hesitant to tell him about this vision.

"Alice? Tell me!"

"Edward and Harry… they were … dead." Alice said.

Jasper gasped. "We won't let that happen!"

Suddenly the door burst open and a happy Edward walked in. "Guys, I am going to as Bella to marry me!"

* * *

With Harry

*Three months and one day later*

**Harry's point of view**

It was close to the end of summer break, I didn't know what day it was, since I was stuck in the room I now know to be the Room of Requirements. But I had a good feeling that it was close to the new school year. Draco had gone home for the summer and not by his choice. Dumbledore had floo'ed Draco's parents and had informed them that, even though Draco wanted to, it was not "_safe_" for him to stay because they were doing _renovations_ on some parts of the castle. Which was entirely untrue. The renovations were only on my face.

Dumbledore's stupid voice brought me out of my thoughts, "You are such a stupid, insolent little boy! Why have you not discovered that I will control you! You are going to be the perfect little soldier whether you like it or not!" His voice had increased in volume while he was talking and by the end of his little ranting session, the walls of the room, that I had found out to be the Room of Requirement, quaked. Dumbledore then cast a Crucio on my and my screams soon filled the dungeon looking room.

He let the curse up, expecting a response, but not the one I was going to give him. "I will not ever be a soldier for anyone! And when I get away form Hogwarts, you are going to wish that you were dead! I will never submit to you torture for your sick, twisted pleasure!" I screamed at him.

"Shut up!" Dumbledore yelled, then snapped his fingers. Two brute looking men, whom I had recognized for the ministry, appeared out of thin air. "From now on, since Crucio does not seem to be working as fast as I want it to, every time you stop listening to me, disobey me, talk back, or even make a smart ass comment, you will be beaten!" Dumbledore finished, grinning an evil grin.

"And, to start off, I won't have you beaten right now, because I am still having fun with Crucio, I am going to see if something else works" He said, his grin starting to take a sick turn. He snapped his old finger and all of a sudden, there were three wands pointing at me and all of the wands owners yelled, "Crucio!"

The pain was unbelievable! I have never felt this kind of pain before! It feels worse then getting shot five times, or getting hit and ran over by a semi!

"I don't care what you do to me or whom you want me to be, your sick little dreams will never come true! I will never be your little soldier!" I screamed at him through the curses.

Dumbledore snapped his old fingers and suddenly the curses stopped and I was winded from an immediate punch in the stomach and on the chest.

"Hurt, didn't it? Now, you may not care about your self, as you have let yourself get beaten up," Here, Dumbledore smirked, which looked gross on him, and I gave out a vicious snarl that one could only learn form living with a coven of vampires. "But I have recently found out, from a private inside source, that you have a mate!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about!"

"Oh! You don't do you?" Dumbledore smirked once again, "Then I have done a magnificent job keeping you locked up! You do have a mate, and do you want to know who it is?" He stops, as if waiting for a reply. I was right, because when I didn't give one, he snapped his fingers and one of the men backhanded me. I could feel the blood running down my face, but I could not do anything about it because my hands were tied behind my back. And from the throbbing pain that I felt in the center of my face, I knew that he had broken my nose.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" Dumbledore demanded. "And guess what, your mate is a vampire! Do you want to know what is even worse, he is a male!" He snapped his fingers and I could feel my wrist snap. The pain was immediate and horrible.

"Why?" I managed to gasp out.

"Because you are a stupid little queer! Your mate is not even gay! He is seeing a beautiful young girl! You disgusting little fag!" I gasped and the pain I felt was worse then the crucio's. And this time it was in my heart. But the pain was not from the words, I knew I was gay. It was the part that my mate was dating someone else.

I had read in a book, that if you are a mate to a vampire, and the vampire rejects you, or you are away from your mate to be for a long time, you would start to die first, since the vampire are immortal. But what's even worse, is that, if you vampire has sex with someone else, lets just say, your stomach will be hurting and empty and your throat will be so sore, you will not be able to talk for a couple of days!

I had also read, that you have a mate and you know them, before you actually know that that person is your mate. It is predestined and some how in you life, you meet that person before you find out that he/she is your mate. That only left me with whom it was.

Dumbledore said it out loud the same time as I had thought it. "Edward Cullen is your mate. And I had also found out that the more you are away form him, or the longer his is with someone else, the more you suffer." He said, and then he looked towards the corner where I had been sick in with a bit of amusement and disgust on his face.

I had been sick for the last few months but I had no clue why, Madam Pomfrey did not even know why. She had just given me a stomach-settling potion and sent me on my way.

"And the reason why you are so sick is because your very soul and body can not stand to be away for your mate. It is punishing you in the only way it can. It wants you to know that all of this is your entire fault! And your mate doesn't suffer at all because he is with his singer." He paused as my body dispelled the little bit of food I had had left in my body. "And I personally think that you deserve every little bit of punishment it gives you."

There was once more a snap of fingers and then it felt like it was raining punches and brutal kicks. I received several kick to my stomach and back, several punches to my ribs and face, and it was one sharp kick to the back of my head that left me in the welcoming dark.

And I embraced it.

------------------

Review?

I am also still looking for a Beta!


	7. Let Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.**

**SO! I have recently read over what I have written and posted and decided to continue! I am so sorry that it has taken so long, the recovery from my shoulder surgery took longer then I thought it would! That and to feel the want to write again. Any way! here is you next chapter!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I came back to the world of the living, I immediately felt all the pain my body had been subjected to. It felt like I have gotten hit by a semi and run over by all of it's sixteen wheels. In other words, it felt like I had been to hell and back.

I must have a few broken ribs and I know for a fact that my wrist is broken. I lifted my un-broken hand to feel what the bloody hell was making my face throb and I pulled my hand back to see it drenched in blood. My whole face winced when I saw the blood and I automatically found out that my left eye was bruised and bleeding again, if the dripping sensation, running down my face, was anything to prove from it.

I looked around as best as I could and found out that I was still in the room of requirements. The bloody old geezer didn't even have the decency to put me in the hospital wing or, heaven forbid, my own room.

I got up very slowly, as it was hard to move at all, but I made my oh so unwilling body take a few unsteady steps forward. I came upon the door to find it locked. I banged on the bloody thing with as hard as my weakened body would let me and started to call for help. Even though I knew that it was very unlikely that anyone would hear my pleas, as it was still summer vacation, I still cried out for help.

I could feel my self losing consciousness and I banged on the door harder. There was no way that I would be here when Dumble-Fuck made his way back here. He had already caused me way to much pain and I know for a fact that if I was still down here, then he would pick right back up where he had left off.

It seemed that luck was on my side, or so I had thought when someone had spelled the door open. Which I could not do as Dumble-Fuck had taken my bloody wand. I stumbled forward as the door opened into a warm chest and my eyes slid shut.

"… Draco?" I mumbled. Thinking that it was my blond haired savior, as he was the only one who knew what had always happened to me when I was here.

But then, in my mind, it seemed to click. It was still summer, and my blond haired savior is still with his father in the Malfoy Manner. The warm chest that I was leaning forward into stumbled backwards and let out a sharp gasp when the mystery person caught a look at who it was. My eyes were still closed, as the light out in the hallway was too bright for my eyes. In my mind I summed it up that it was a man, as the chest that I was leaning against did not have breasts.

"Potter?" I heard my name mumbled in shock.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Trying to match the voice to the face and the face to a name.

Unable to remember the name in my pain clouded mind, I let out a gasped "Help me!"

Before ever thing around me when dark once again.

**SO! What did you think? I know that it is short, but I wanted to see if any one was still interested before I wrote any more.**

**Can anyone guess who opened the door?**


	8. SNAPE!

**Hello! SO this is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I know that I enjoyed writing it! Have Fun!**

**And yes, the rating of my story did go up, ehem, as I have become older and so, ehem, the boldness of my story's will too! But I will warn you if there is sex in the chapter, I promise! I don't even know if it will go that far.**

When I came to once again, I noticed that I was very warm and I didn't hurt from my bodily wounds. But sadly I still hurt on the inside. Meaning that I was not with my mate. I looked around and noticed that I was on a king sized bed, surrounded by long black, semi opened cutains.

I started to get up when I heard "Don't even try Potter."

My head shot up and I twisted towards the sound of the voice and then I winced. It really hurt, but I knew that voice!

"I am amazed Potter. Your stupidity continues outside the classroom. How do you ever manage to survive."

There, sitting in a chair by the fireplace was non other then Severus Snape.

"What, are you too stupid now to respond?" Snape said with a sneer on his face.

"I-…" I tried to talk but as soon as I opened my mouth, I started coughing. My throat was still sore from screaming.

Snape immediately called a house elf and got me a glass of water.

"Than-" I wasn't able to finish my sentence. Not because I didn't want to, but because I physically couldn't.

"What now Potter? Playing dumb?" Snape mumbled as he cast and analysis spell on my throat.

"Bloody hell Potter." Snape exclaimed.

I stared in shock. Snape swore, and yelled. While I was getting over my brief shock, Snape started speaking again.

"What have you been doing? While I was healing you, I didn't think to check you throat! Potter, you managed to scream your throat to shreds! How in merlins creation did you manage that?" Snape asked, his usual stoic mask slipping, in place of it was one of pure worry.

Snape, realizing that I couldn't talk, healed my throat.

"There Potter, try now." said Snape.

"…" I opened my mouth but now a sound came out. I looked towards Snape in fright.

"It appears as if you won't be able to talk for a while. Since this seems to happened gradually over time, it, naturally, will take time to heal." said Snape, his usual make of indifference slipping back into place.

At that exact moment the sound of a floo activating went off and made the occupants of the room turn towards the fire place.

"Lucius." Snape murmured, running towards the floo before said person walked through.

"Sev, we only have a moment before Draco follows through! Oh how I have missed you this summer." Lucius said in a hurry, grabbed Snape and smashed there lips together. Not noticing that there was another person in the room.

Snape pushed against Lucius, trying to tell him that there was another person in the room but Lucius would have none of it. He pulled Snape closer to him and licked his bottom lip, nudging his lips open with his tongue.

And all I could do was stare. I tried to make a noise to tell him that there was another person in the room but I still couldn't speak.

Lucius slipped his hand under Snape's shirt and tugged it up, all the while grinding his hips into the dark haired man hips. Snape couldn't help but let out a throaty groan and Harry tried to look away. But really, what can you do when there are two really hot men snogging.

It was just starting to get really hot when the floo went off again. The two grown men took no notice though.

A blond haired boy walked through the fireplace only to see his father snogging with his god father.

"Bloody hell father! I had just gotten over the last time I walked in on you two! And that was two months ago! Please, for the sake of my virgin mind, keep it in your bloody pants!" The blond haired boy screamed. But the two men took no notice, having heard this rant for what seemed to be one million times already, and kept kissing.

Draco waited for them to stop, but when he heard his FATHER moan out his GODFATHER's name, his whole face turned red. He whispered a spell that I couldn't hear and suddenly, the two men were drenched from head to toe in ice cold water.

The water made Lucius and Snape jump apart from each other and it seemed to make Snape come to his senses about who else was in the room.

"Bloody hell!" Snape whispered.

I couldn't really hear much else because inside my head, I was getting flashes of Edward and that stupid girl! It seems like the little show I watched triggered something that I had thought I had finally locked away. I thought I had finally been able to stop the onslaught of flashes about what Edward was doing. My mind seemed to enjoy torturing me and it was like there was something else inside me that wanted me to know how unwanted I truly was. That not even my own mate wanted me.

I had read it in a book one that what was torturing me was my magic. Well not mine per say, but that magic of having a mate. It may sound stupid and unreal, and when I had read about it I had really thought that such a thing could not exist.

But I began to experience it.

It was as if the magic was mad at me, that I couldn't keep hold of my mate and that I was alone and my mate was happy with someone else.

I suddenly had the urge to become violently ill and despite my body's protests, I tried to run to the bathroom. But my legs were to week and I fell down on to my knees. I still felt like I was going to become sick so I started to crawl. I felt arms wrap around my torso, yet not touch my stomach, and they carried me toward the bath room. It felt like I was flying through the air and I may have been, but I was too out of it to may attention to any thing but my aching stomach. I landed gently on the floor next to the toilet and I quickly grabbed it and emptied my stomach's contents into it. Which, sadly, wasn't much, as I hadn't eaten in two days.

When I was done, I leaned back and watched as the darkness I had come to welcome, surrounded the edges of my vision. I vaguely felt warm arms and what seemed like wings, wrap around my cold aching body. There, I welcomed the darkness one more in my life, hoping that I would stay within the darkness always.


End file.
